1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to an arrangement with a first part and a second part. In particular, but not exclusively, embodiments relate to an arrangement comprising a first die and a second die.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an arrangement with more than one cache memory, there may be a performance advantage to be gained by supporting a hardware coherence system. A hardware coherence system may remove the task from software of ensuring that, for example, a CPU or peripheral has the most up-to-date copy of data in a memory location. Without a hardware coherence system, software may have to perform cycle consuming cache maintenance operations.
A coherence system may be made up of an underlying hardware mechanism and a protocol built on top of the hardware. Examples of cache coherence protocols include the MESI (modified, exclusive, shared, invalid) protocol. Other examples of protocols are available. Some hardware mechanisms use a snooping system or a directory system.